Moving Rock
by bythelight
Summary: A girl comes over from the US and must attend Bloors Academy, but while there a mysterious incident occurs..... Sorry, the first chapter is a little crappy.
1. Chapter 1

bythelght: Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever. Pease don't be too brutal and I hope you enjoy!

The front door slammed behind me. This was it. I was really in Europe, about to attend one of the most prestigious schools ever. I'd flown over from Colorado three nights ago and there I was. And I was nervous as hell.

A new school in a whole new continent? At the age of 12? How could my mother- I stopped myself. It was time to go to school. It was bound to be boring as usual.

I ran straight to the top of the street and took a look around at the people surrounding the bus stop. All dressed in a blue cape like me. A boy broke away from the group and, noticing that I was all alone, sauntered on over.

"You new here?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"Well, I'm Fidelio. Friends call me Fido. And you are?"

"Jackie." I took his hand and shook it.

When a blue bus came around to pick us up, Fido and I were in a deep conversation about tubas. He sat next to his buddy whom I soon was introduced to. I took the seat in front of them. We traveled to Bloor's Academy while I met some people.

There was a gangly guy named Gabriel and a boy who looked like he was going to be sick. His name was Dagbert.

Once the bus reached Bloors, all five of us strolled over to the Bloors Academy front entrance. The place was huge and made entirely of stone and slate to my pleasant surprise. The main doors were wooden and intimidating. No way to get past those. It's funny, but Bloors looked more like an old beat-up castle rather than a school.

Just as we were about to enter, a strong hand firmly grasped my shoulder.

bythelight: Not so great, but the next one will be better. If there is one.


	2. Chapter 2

bythelight: here's the second one. I think it's better than the first one...

"Where do you think you're going?" a cold, harsh voice whispered in my ear. "You're new here. Don't you want a tour?"

"Actually, sir, we were gonna give her one," Fidelio stepped in.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir," said Charlie awkwardly.

Ah. So that was Manfred Bloor. My cousin had told me about him. And yet, a troubled, but handsome young man was clearly not what I was seeing. She had also said he had a great personality. From what I had seen so far, I could conclude that Gia wad a bigger liar than I thought.

"Well then. You'd better get going. Or it's detention!" he practically squealed at us. He turned on his heel and stalked off. He was definitely going on my People To Avoid List.

"Hey, Jackie. Can I ask you a question?" Gabe said just the slightest bit bashful.

"Shoot."

"Why are you here at Bloors?

I sucked in some air. It was a long story. I'd need it. "Well, one night about 13 years ago, my father and mother met at a bar. I was conceived and my father stuck around for a while. Then he got in some financial trouble and left us. So my mom raised me with the help of some of my aunts. Maybe six months ago, my mom got a stable job and income so they went back to Chicago." I paused. Here comes the hard part. "My mom went to this insane party about three weeks ago and got drunk. She drove home." I took a deep breath. There was a large bump in my throat. "She was killed in a car wreck."

They stared at me in shock. Some of their eyes were glistening with tears. After a silence, Dagbert asked, "What kind of financial trouble was your dad in?"

"Oh. Um….He…um….He gambled a lot."

"So?" challenged Dagbert. "If that was all he did, just get him some therapy."

"Yeah well he also robbed a bank. But I didn't pick up any of his traits. Trust me." I really just wanted to drop this conversation.

"Oh. Okay," said Fidelio, obviously picking up my vibe.

"But where do you live?" asked Dagbert. Man, this guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"I live with my two cousins, Gia and Cam. They're great. But I had to come here because I'm endowed."

"Really?" Dagbert's iceberg eyes glinted. "And what is it?"

"I can move earth."

"How? Can you cause earthquakes?"

"Yes. That's why I have to be calm a lot. I shouldn't rant like Manfred."

Dagbert opened his mouth, but was cut off by a loud horn. "Shoot, I forgot about that tour," said Fidelio. "I'll ask Dr. Saltweather about it. You _are_ in choir, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool." We walked in side the gloomy building to face a whole week of misery.

bythelight: So what ya think? Dang. I haven't mentioned the mystery yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw everything.

Once we got inside, Fidelio walked me through the first floor. "Cam said there would be three departments; art, music, and drama. He told me that each had their own color. Green for art, purple fro drama, and blue for music."

"Well he sure knows his facts. Cam's in art, right?"

"Uh huh." We were in a dimly lit hallway. It had nothing special about it. Except for maybe the ominous aura that was making me feel depressed. Fidelio seemed not to notice. I tried to breathe all of it in. Which wasn't a very good thing seeing as about half was dust.

The other two floors were almost identical to the first. Empty hallways with doors among the narrow sides. I showed Fidelio my schedule and he explained how to get to each of my classes. Okay, I took some notes. But this place was huge so I think that's very understandable. Then he escorted me to my dorm room. Or dormitory as Fidelio called it. He waited out in the hall while I took a peek.

All it was pretty much was a long room with six narrow twin beds lined up on each side of it placed tightly together. There were small dressers on the right of them. Fido yelled from the hallway that I should claim my bed now. I slammed my duffle bag on the left hand side bed closest to the back.

"All set?" Fido asked as I reappeared in the corridor.

"Yeah," I breathed. "So where to now?"

"Well, actually there isn't much else to show you. If we go up, that's the attic and the music tower. And I don't recommend going there. Mr. Pilgrim's a little,"he rolled his finger around his ear. "And the attic's pretty dangerous because it's so easy to get lost up there."

"Wow," It was very impressive that he knew all of this.

"And in the west side of the building is the Bloor's quarters. They're a bit territorial so I wouldn't go over there either."

"That's amazing. How do you know do much about this place?"

"I go to school here. And now so do you. Someone'll show you to the dining room. And you can ask Gabe or Charlie for help to the King's room. We should probably get back to the blue coatroom."

"Yeah," I agreed. "And thanks for showing me all this," I added waving my hands around.

"No prob-" He was suddenly cut off by maniac screaming. We both looked down the hallway towards the source of the loud interruption only to find a very surprising sight.


End file.
